sfzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Guinevere
Guinevere is the group's fearsome sorceress. With the blood of an alien being coursing through her veins, she was ostracized by her racist parents. She traveled throughout much of Varisia in her time before meeting the others. Class Features * Blood Magic Whenever you cast a bloodline spell using Focus Points or a granted spell from your bloodline using a spell slot, you are granted a +2 status bonus to Will saving throws for 1 round. * Signature Spells Experience allows you to cast some spells more flexibly. For each spell level you have access to, choose one spell of that level to be a signature spell. You don’t need to learn heightened versions of signature spells separately; instead, you can heighten these spells freely. If you’ve learned a signature spell at a higher level than its minimum, you can also cast all its lower-level versions without learning those separately. If you swap out a signature spell, you can choose a replacement signature spell of the same spell level at which you learned the previous spell. You can also retrain specifically to change a signature spell to a different spell of that level without swapping any spells; this takes as much time as retraining a spell normally does. Proficiencies * Perception Trained * Fortitude Saving Throws Expert * Reflex Saving Throws Expert * Wisdom Saving Throws Expert * Unarmed Attacks Trained * Simple Weapons Trained * Unarmored Trained * Spellcasting Expert Skills Feats Ancestry Feats * Skilled Heritage (Diplomacy) Your ingenuity allows you to train in a wide variety of skills. You become trained in one skill of your choice. At 5th level, you become an expert in the chosen skill. * Haughty Obstinacy Your powerful ego makes it harder for others to order you around. If you roll a success on a saving throw against a mental effect that attempts to directly control your actions, you critically succeed instead. If a creature rolls a failure on a check to Coerce you using Intimidation, it gets a critical failure instead (so it can’t try to Coerce you again for 1 week). * Clever Improviser You’ve learned how to handle situations when you’re out of your depth. You gain the Untrained Improvisation general feat. In addition, you can attempt skill actions that normally require you to be trained, even if you are untrained. * Bloodline Resistance Your magical blood makes you more resistant to magic. You gain a +1 status bonus to saving throws against spells and magical effects. Class Feats * Familiar An animal serves you and assists your spellcasting. You gain a familiar (rules for familiars are found on page 217). * Dangerous Sorcery Your legacy grants you great destructive power. When you Cast a Spell from your spell slots, if the spell deals damage and doesn’t have a duration, you gain a status bonus to that spell’s damage equal to the spell’s level. * Advanced Bloodline You have studied your bloodline to learn the secrets of its magic. You gain the advanced bloodline spell associated with your bloodline. Increase the number of Focus Points in your focus pool by 1. * Occult Evolution Glimpses of the obscure secrets of the universe loan you power. You become trained in one skill of your choice. Additionally, once per day, you can spend 1 minute to choose one mental occult spell you don’t know and add it to your spell repertoire. You lose this temporary spell the next time you make your daily preparations (though you can use this ability to add it again later). General Feats * Bargain Hunter You can Earn Income (page 236) using Diplomacy, spending your days hunting for bargains and reselling at a profit. You can also spend time specifically sniffing out a great bargain on an item; this works as if you were using Earn Income with Diplomacy, except instead of gaining money, you purchase the item at a discount equal to the money you would have gained, gaining the item for free if your earned income equals or exceeds its cost. Finally, if you select Bargain Hunter during character creation at 1st level, you start play with an additional 2 gp. * Intimidating Glare You can Demoralize with a mere glare. When you do, Demoralize loses the auditory trait and gains the visual trait, and you don’t take a penalty if the creature doesn’t understand your language. * Glad-Hand First impressions are your strong suit. When you meet someone in a casual or social situation, you can immediately attempt a Diplomacy check to Make an Impression on that creature rather than needing to converse for 1 minute. You take a –5 penalty to the check. If you fail or critically fail, you can engage in 1 minute of conversation and attempt a new check at the end of that time rather than accepting the failure or critical failure result. * Courtly Graces You were raised among the nobility or have learned proper etiquette and bearing, allowing you to present yourself as a noble and play games of influence and politics. You can use Society to Make an Impression on a noble, as well as with Impersonate to pretend to be a noble if you aren’t one. If you want to impersonate a specific noble, you still need to use Deception to Impersonate normally, and to Lie when necessary. * Connections You have social connections you can leverage to trade favors or meet important people. When you’re in an area with connections (typically a settlement where you’ve spent downtime building connections, or possibly another area in the same nation), you can attempt a Society check to arrange a meeting with an important political figure or ask for a favor in exchange for a later favor of your contact’s choice. The GM decides the DC based on the difficulty of the favor and the figure’s prominence. Known Spells Powers * 1st Level Tentacular Limbs Occult Spells Bloodline spells are italicized * Cantrips Daze, Mage Hand, Message, Read Aura, Telekinetic Projectile * 1st Level Burning Hands, Charm, Grim Tendrils, Magic Missile*, Phantom Pain, Spider String * 2nd Level Enlarge, Flaming Sphere*, Mirror Image, Spiritual Weapon, Telekinetic Maneuver, Touch of Idiocy * 3rd Level Enthrall, Invisibility Sphere, Lightning Bolt*, Mind Reading, Paralyze, Vampiric Touch, Wall of Thorns * 4th Level Confusion, Discern Lies, Phantasmal Killer*, Talking Corpse * 5th Level Black Tentacles, Prying Eye, Shadow Blast *Signature Spells Category:Caravan Chimera